El Dueño de la Varita de Saúco
by Esteban Gomez
Summary: Subo el primer capitulo, para ver las reacciones; si gusta, entonces seguire actualizando...    :


**EL INTRUSO DEL MINISTERIO**

El ascensor cayo con un estruendo y Harry junto con la media docena de Aurores mas que estaban con él bajaron del ascensor y corrieron por el oscuro corredor. Era curioso que la ultima vez que Harry había entrado al Departamento de Misterios lo había echo como un intruso, y ahora como Auror del Ministerio de Magia su trabajo era atrapar a uno.

Potter – dijo uno de los Aurores, el de la cicatriz en un ojo - ¿Qué hacemos?

Aunque todos los Aurores que estaban con él eran mucho mayores, Harry estaba a cargo y aquello no afectaba ningún orgullo de adulto. Harry Potter el chico que acabo con Lord Voldemort siempre estaba a cargo y aquello casi era una política ahora. Y aunque Harry era un experto en liderar le aterraba la idea de hacerlo y temía por la vida de los que estaban bajo su cargo.

Nos separaremos de a dos – dijo Harry.

Aunque aquellas personas trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia ninguno de ellos se había adentrado al Departamento de Misterios y el único experto ahora en el tema era Harry, y sabia que aquel lúgubre lugar, tumba de su padrino, podía llegar a ser un enorme laberinto; Harry sabia que aquel terreno lo tenia que tomar como desconocido y lo ultimo que quería era una emboscada por parte del intruso que ahora se ocultaba allí. Harry reviso el reloj que Molly le había regalado, las manecillas advertían que dentro de unos minutos caería la medianoche así que el lugar estaría vacio y no tendrían que preocuparse de ningún civil.

… De a dos personas para reconocimiento – continuo Harry después de meditar un poco – aunque no lo parezca este lugar puede ser un laberinto así que no se fíen, por lo menos abarca unas cuantas millas y tenemos que abarcarlas lo mas posible hasta que lleguen mas refuerzos si fueran necesarios. Sean cuidadosos, pero no intenten fiarse mucho de sus sentidos y déjense guiar por sus instintos.

Pero Señor – dijo un novato – somos un grupo impar.

Yo iré solo – puntualizo Harry – conozco el lugar, ya antes he estado aquí así que puedo guiarme fácilmente, no necesitare un compañero… - Harry espero un segundo para que los hombres se agruparan – llegaran a una habitación circular con muchas puertas que giraran intentando extraviarlos, pero no se preocupen tan solo tendrán que preguntar al aire cual es el camino correcto y tendrán una respuesta… Esta bien… Andando.

Harry encabezando la comitiva entro por la puerta y se encontró en el azulado cuarto circular, cuando el último de los Aurores se adentro a la habitación esta empezó a girar y cuando se detuvo Harry dijo: ¡Dispérsense! Y cada pareja de Aurores escogió una puerta y desapareció tras ella. Harry se retraso solo un poco por que la habitación que eligió era el cuarto del Amor que siempre estaba cerrado con llave y con la seguridad de que el intruso no estaba allí escogió la puerta siguiente.

Por fin Harry entendió lo que Luna tiempo atrás le había querido decir con respecto a la habitación de los planetas. Harry jamás había estado allí y cuando entro en ella el tiempo y el espacio desaparecieron para él. Estaba flotando y muchos planetas giraban a su alrededor, el solo levitaba sin gravedad en ese enorme vacio sin saber muy bien que tendría que hacer, trato de bucear ¿Pero hacia donde? Se alejaba de la puerta, o se acercaba a ella… o peor, se perdía en el espacio infinito.

Harry levanto su varita y dijo _Lumos, _pero no aconteció nada. Al parecer aquel lugar no era un sitio oscuro, simplemente era un espacio ausente donde no podía generarse luz y lo único que iluminaba eran los fluorescentes planetas. Luego Harry recordó lo que Luna le había dicho: ella, Ginny y Ron habían echo explotar un planeta y eso había conseguido de alguna forma llevarlos a una salida. En el espacio infinito Harry no tenía nada que perder así que…

_Bombarda – _el hechizo impacto contra el planeta mas cercano que parecía ser Marte y este estallo en un haz de luz roja, la fuerza de la explosión empujo a Harry hacia un lado y el chico cerro los ojos esperando algún impacto que no llego, cuando abrió los ojos se hallaba en un extenso corredor de baldosas oscuras.

"Que alivio" pensó, había regresado y no había sido tan complicado, aun así hizo una nota mental de regalarle otra tarta de frutas a Luna para su cumpleaños. Harry se levanto y se organizo la túnica de mago, esa vez el _Lumos_ si funciono y el pasillo se ilumino generando lúgubres sombras.

Harry empezó a recordar las técnicas de acechador inmediatamente: Primero, hechizo silenciador para los pies, Segundo, hechizo desilusionador y tercero, hechizo de ceguera para evitar que la luz se viera a la distancia (la misma magia usada en la Mano de Gloria). Después de eso Harry camino por el pasillo como si fuera humo, sin dejar rastros y sin generar sonidos.

Hacia casi ya cuatro años a Harry el lugar no le había parecido tan grande pero eso debía ser por que en ese momento el sabia a donde tenia que ir y también por que unos Mortifagos asesinos iban tras sus cabezas; pero ahora que no tenia un destino fijo aquel lugar le pareció eterno y camino por aquel corredor por lo menos durante quince minutos.

La primera puerta que encontró estaba cerrada con llave y no hubo forma mágica de abrirla así que Harry la ignoro. Cuando llego a la segunda escucho sonidos que provenían del otro lado y se descubrió oyendo batido de alas lo que le genero un _Dejavu_: el hacia mucho tiempo persiguiendo a unas llaves voladoras.

La curiosidad lo venció y abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba llena de lechuzas que volaban en círculos, eran unas lechuzas hermosas como ninguna y su volar se asemejaba al baile aéreo, la imagen era hermosa por que aquellas aves giraban sincronizadamente y daban volteretas como si se tratasen de hermosas aves tropicales, e inclusive su plumaje era de un rojo escarlata hermoso y sus picos eran un poco mas alargados. Harry se sintió maravillado de tan hermosa exposición de naturaleza pero luego de unos minutos empezó a preguntarse ¿Qué hacían aquellas aves allí? Y lo mas raro aun, era que desde que había observado ninguna de aquellas aves había parado a descansar, simplemente seguían volando y volando sin detenerse, un segundo después Harry noto que las lechuzas eran de diferentes edades, habían pajarillos demasiado jóvenes para volar pero aun así lo hacían y habían otras tan viejas que era milagroso que permanecieran de esa forma en el aire. Un poco confundido Harry observo a la Lechuza que le pareció mas vieja y unos minutos después esta hecho una bocanada y se derrumbo muerta, pero su cuerpo jamás toco el piso por que antes de caer desapareció en una lluvia de fuego y en el techo apareció una ráfaga de luz de donde salió un polluelo que siguiendo a la manada continuo volando de aquella manera imposible como si lo llevara haciendo durante años.

¿Lechuza Fénix? – se pregunto Harry, ya veía que el experimento salió mal, habían intentado mejorar el correo y habían conseguido a una especie de lechuza que volaba sin cansarse y era hermosa y rápida como el fénix; el único problema claro era que no dejaban de volar en ningún momento –… y así no habría manera de que enviaran el correo.

Pero que estaba haciendo, Harry despejo su mente y recordó por que estaba allí en un susto. Lo habían llamado con urgencia de su apartamento que compartía con Ron en Londres para atrapar un intruso que había sido detectado. Tenía que reaccionar y dejar de mirar las aves.

El departamento de Misterios era engañoso y solía entretener, y ver a aquellas aves puso un poco nervioso a Harry pero ahora estaba centrado y siguió con su misión. Recorrió toda la zona en la que estaba revisando cada rincón y puerta encontrando en ella cosas muy extrañas y en otras cosas realmente maravillosas pero no se distrajo en ningún momento y no paro de buscar.

Cuando estaba realmente somnoliento y aburrido, y juraba que no había ningún intruso por allí se hallo al final del corredor y encontró la última puerta en el muro que cerraba su camino.

La última – se dijo casi agradeciendo y entro sin ningún cuidado a ella.

Se hallaba en lo que parecía un área de espera de un hospital. Era una pequeña salita con sillas metálicas incomodas apiñadas en la pared y también había un pequeño mostrador con flores secas en un jarrón, habían cuadros de arboles que se mecían con el viento y pequeñas lámparas azuladas que iluminaban tristemente, y casi increíblemente vio un dispensador de agua que estaba vacio. Que hacia una sala de espera en aquel lugar… bueno no importaba, aquel lugar podía ser extraño cada vez más.

Harry Potter – la voz que lo llamo era ligera y educada aunque muy gruesa.

Harry brinco hacia un lado y levanto su varita gritando _Expelliarmus_ pero el sujeto que ahora estaba sentado en una pequeña silla al lado del dispensador de agua lo desvió fácilmente.

El intruso – dijo Harry y como vio que el intruso no intentaba contraatacar no dijo ningún hechizo pero no bajo la varita - ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo llego aquí?

Harry Potter… el niño que vivió, el héroe del mundo mágico… el chico que acabo con Lord Voldemort – dijo el hombre que se levanto de su asiento.

Harry tuvo un escalofrió como solo lo sintió cuando estaba en frente de Voldemort. Aquel personaje extraño parecía conocerlo muy bien a él y el no tenia ni idea de quien era el. Era muy alto y musculoso de un cabello largo negro y espeso que caía hasta su espalda, tenía unos hombros enormes y sus puños (cada uno agarrando una varita) parecían los suficientemente fuertes para destruir los huesos de un hombre con un simple esfuerzo. Y aunque fuera muy fuerte, su rostro era muy inteligente pero lánguido y delgado como si fuera el rostro de un enfermo a punto de morir. Sus ojos eran fuertes y penetrantes, y además muy inteligentes.

¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Personalmente no es un placer verte o conocerte – dijo aquel hombre que intento acercarse pero Harry ansioso le lanzo un _Expelliarmus_ que el hombre desvió nuevamente; aun así el hombre no volvió a intentar a atacar y bajo las varitas - … impetuoso y acelerado, definitivamente no es para nada un placer, eres tan solo un mocoso.

¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? – a Harry los insultos no le molestaban pero aquel hombre lo ponía muy nervioso, pareciendo tan seguro y con dos varitas en ristre. Jamás había visto a alguien usar dos varitas al tiempo.

Miro por un segundo las varitas de su enemigo y cuando vio la de su mano izquierda su corazón se detuvo, reconocería esos surcos en cualquier parte… aquella era… pero era imposible… El hombre tenía ¡La varita de Sauco!

¿Cómo obtuvo eso?

Ya veo que entiendes…

SILENCIO – grito - ¿Cómo obtuvo la varita?

De su tumba claro…

¿Profano la tumba de Albus Dumbledore?

Ahhh – dijo el hombre – con que se llamaba Albus… yo solo lo conocía por Dumbledore… y si, lo hice.

Alguien que no conocía a Dumbledore y que hablaba tan fácilmente de todo aquello ¿Quién demonios era aquel hombre?

Preguntare por última vez ¿Quién Es Usted?

Yo soy el dueño único y original de la Varita de Sauco, su creador desde luego ¡Antioch Peverell!

Harry se puso de piedra al oír aquel nombre.

Y supongo que ya sabrás lo que quiero ¡La varita de Sauco en mi poder!

Antioch levanto la varita de Sauco y la expuso a la luz de una de las lámparas e hizo que girara entre sus dedos.

Ya la tiene – dijo Harry que se hallaba aterrado sin saber por que y deseaba salir de allí lo mas pronto posible - ¿Por qué no la usa y terminamos con esto? – dijo Harry maquinando su plan seguro de que aquel hombre mentía.

No seas estúpido mocoso impertinente – dijo Antioch – Yo cree la varita y se muy bien como funciona, no caeré en ese estúpido truco en el que cayo Lord Voldemort.

¿Qué quiere decir?

Yo no soy aun el poseedor reconocido por la varita, por ende aun no es mía y ya sabes que para que sea mía tengo que…

¡Matarme! – y Harry estuvo a punto de atacar.

No seas estúpido – dijo Antioch – Yo te investigue igual que a todos tus amigos y seres queridos, igual que al antiguo dueño de la varita y al anterior a él; pensé que ya sabias como funciona, es tan simple como desarmarte y ya.

¿Por qué no lo hizo? – Harry estaba intrigado de saber por que aquel hombre no lo desarmo cuando tuvo la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Por la razón de que tú no uses esta varita – y levanto la varita de Sauco – Aunque tú seas el dueño de la varita, no la quieres y jamás la reconocerás como tuya, lo que genera un vacio en las leyes que rigen este gran poder. Si te hubiera desarmado en este momento con la intención de hacerme poseedor de la varita de Sauco el poder se hubiera perdido para siempre…

¿Qué?

Ni siquiera lo sabias – Antioch parecía molesto – solo eres un mocoso con suerte. Si alguien te venció todo este tiempo de ser el poseedor de la varita de Sauco y esa persona lo hizo sin pensar que así seria el dueño de esta poderosa Varita, no se hubiera dado el intercambio y tu sigues siendo el dueño de ella; ahora, si alguien como yo te atacara por que la desea entraría en vacio, por que aunque fuiste vencido en realidad tu derrota no significo por que tu no querías la varita así que era como si la dieras de regalo y la transferencia no se daría, del mismo modo la varita no regresaría a ti por que ciertamente fuiste vencido y ella no te va a reconocer como su dueño… ¡Viste el vacio!... Creo que no, mira como fuiste derrotado y al tiempo "ofreciste" la varita, esta no aceptara a su nuevo dueño pero tampoco te aceptara a ti lo que significaría que…

¡El poder de la varita se perdería para siempre! – dijo Harry entendiendo que la solución que Dumbledore jamás encontró para deshacerse de la varita había actuado en él todo este tiempo.

¿Cómo sabe usted todo esto?

Ya te lo dije, yo soy Antioch Peverell.

Y finalmente Harry le creyó.

Eso es imposible – dijo Harry – usted vivió hace mucho tiempo… usted fue asesinado… ¿Cómo es que esta aquí?

Debo admitir que fue un error muy grave el mío – dijo Antioch – alardear de tener la varita mas poderosa de todos los tiempos, pero como uno de los creadores de las Tres Reliquias de la muerte no moriría tan fácilmente. Nosotros tres éramos tal vez los magos más impresionantes de la época pero éramos muy competitivos entre nosotros mismos y no nos tolerábamos, cada quien tenia un pensamiento diferente acerca de la vida y como hermano mayor que no quería que finalmente nos matáramos entre nosotros, por que realmente nos odiábamos, decidí hacer una competencia… El que creara el objeto mágico más grandioso jamás creado ganaría el respeto de los dos hermanos y como el hermano mayor no podía permitirme perder. Yo creía en el poder así que durante tres años investigue el mejor método para obtenerlo y descubrí las impecables e incomprendidas habilidades de los majestuosos Thestrals; y supe que jamás nadie había creado una varita con este material principal – Harry abrió los ojos, así que el pelo de Thestrals era el núcleo central de la varita de Sauco – no fue para nada fácil, el pelo de Thestrals no se dejaba tratar pero finalmente logre el método para aislar de manera permanente su poder mágico y permitir que el poder pudiera fluir por el; y el Sauco funciono como excelente catalizador. Cadmus que había sido todo un romántico lloraba la muerte de su novia y por eso construyo esta maravillosa piedra que abría un portal entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos e Ignotus, el menor, que era todo un cobarde, diseño una capa invisible que podía esconderte para siempre. El reencuentro no fue algo alegre cada uno de nosotros asegurábamos que habíamos construido el mejor de los artefactos y yo que siempre fui el mas brutal e impulsivo desencadene una pelea que finalmente nos separo por siempre he hizo que tomáramos caminos diferentes. Muy pronto escuche que Cadmus se había suicidado el muy tonto y de Ignotus jamás volví a saber de él.

Toda aquella historia era impresionante, Harry no podía creer que en ese momento estuviera escuchando la verdadera historia de la vida de los Hermanos Peverell.

Yo que quería más y más poder – continuo Antioch – hice que mi varita lograra cosas horrendas para así acumular su capacidad mágica y con eso encontré el secreto de mi inmortalidad.

¿Inmortalidad? No puedes morir y por eso estas aquí…

Se trata de una magia muy antigua, es inclusive la magia precursora de los preciados Horrocruxes de Lord Voldemort, mas útil y poderosa – dijo Antioch – se trata del hechizo de fijación de vida.

¿Fijación de vida?

Fue una de mis mas grandes ideas el usar este hechizo – continuo – tiene la misma teoría de los Horrocruxes, lo que las diferencia es que no se trata de guardar fragmentos de alma si no de asegurar tu vida en un objeto, lo que impedirá que mueras aunque te asesinen de todas las maneras posibles siempre y cuando el objeto donde resida tu vida este intacto… Digo que es mas útil por que al convertir un objeto en Horrocrux sellas sus debilidades inmediatamente en cambio si dejas tu vida en un objeto que sea indestructible jamás morirás, el problema con este hechizo es que es muy poderoso y nadie sobrevive a el por que la vida es tan delicada que puede esfumarse en la translocación, se necesita mucho control y poder, y para conseguir todo esto se necesita la varita adecuada– y Antioch rio.

Y el objeto indestructible que conozco es…

Por supuesto – y Antioch parecía un científico demente diciendo aquello – simplemente brillante… el mas poderoso e indestructible es la ¡Varita de Sauco! Y aquí es donde reside mi vida… No importa lo que suceda, la varita nunca será destruida y así, yo jamás moriré – y la risa se hizo mas fuerte.

Harry ahora lo comprendía. Antioch no era una buena persona, en realidad era el más temible enemigo, el había conseguido lo que Voldemort había querido desde siempre: Inmortalidad – Oh, Dios Santo – ahora entendía que Voldemort aparte de buscar la varita de Sauco para matarlo también la buscaba para poder conjurar la magia de Fijación de Vida. Antioch era un ser maligno, Harry lo entendía, y ya que era un inmortal no había forma de vencerlo.

Fue una suerte usar el hechizo por que la noche del día siguiente, bueno ya sabes la historia, alguien se adentro a mi habitación mientras dormía y me rebano el cuello y se hizo con la varita. Estuve muerto unas cuantas horas hasta que me regenere y cuando desperté la varita había desaparecido. Mate mucha gente tratando de dar con ella mientras esta viajaba de mano en mano, desesperado intentaba alcanzarla pues aparte de que era la varita mas poderosa de todas, era lo que me mantenía vivo en el mundo, desgraciadamente perdí su rastro cuando asesine a Arcus pensando en que el era el dueño cuando en realidad su hermano Livius era el verdadero poseedor que desapareció sin dejar rastro. Continúe con vida buscándola por todo el mundo pero jamás volví a dar con su rastro y me uní a unos monjes brujos de la India donde pase el resto del tiempo tratando de hallar la manera de encontrarla.

Después llego la noticia de que Lord Voldemort había muerto y en el monasterio donde estaba se conocía bastante bien aquella historia. Yo me sentía intrigado acerca de este mago oscuro pues había conseguido mucho sin el objeto apropiado y cuando supe acerca de su caída me pareció sospechoso y fue en una fotografía cuando vi de nuevo la varita volando por los aires y cayendo en las manos de Harry Potter. Desde ahí estuve investigando todo lo que pude acerca de tu vida y tus aventuras, acerca de Voldemort y todo el mundo relacionado contigo así descubrí que la varita estaba en tu poder y que si te atacaba por la espalda el poder se perdería así que idee este plan, me hice pasar como el Jefe de Aurores y te llame a ti para que llegaras aquí y por fin nos pudiéramos conocer.

Harry estaba paralizado, no sabia exactamente que hacer, sentía que ahora iban a luchar y esta vez no había oportunidad de luchar y vencer pues se enfrentaba al hermano mayor de los Peverell. Tal vez su posibilidad era que Antioch lo atacara con la varita de Sauco lo que no le causaría daño pero Antioch tenía otra varita y como el había dicho: conocía todos los secretos de la Varita de Sauco.

Entonces ¿ahora que? – dijo Harry cogiendo el valor que los Aurores le habían enseñado – Nos batiremos a muerte hasta que logres derrotarme y así ser el dueño de la varita de Sauco.

¡Oh, me malinterpretaste! – y Antioch rio – hoy no vamos a luchar, ¿de que serviría?, si te derrotara se perdería el poder de la varita y no queremos eso. Lo que vine a hacer es advertirte… Solo decirte algo para que te comprometas con la causa.

¿Qué quieres decir? – el corazón de Harry palpitaba.

Lo que vine a decir es que cuando me haga con la Varita de Sauco matare a todos tus seres queridos, como me oyes, matare al gracioso de Ron, a la inteligente de Hermione, a todos los Weasley y me divertiré especialmente con la pequeña Ginevra – el terror de Harry lo recorrió como jamás lo había hecho – y matare a cualquier persona por la que sientas algo especial, ¿Me has entendido pequeño Potter?, así que aférrate a la varita de Sauco, siente la necesidad de no dejarla ir, siente que si deja de ser tuya el mundo se acabara, deséalo como nunca lo has hecho y así, cuando yo te derrote, que puede ser mañana, o dentro de un mes o tal vez después de muchos años, finalmente la varita llegara a manos de su Único y Original dueño – Y Antioch se rio con voz estruendosa.

Sr. Potter – la voz de uno de los Aurores llego desde el otro lado de la puerta, Harry no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado allí pero supo que los demás se habían preocupado y lo fueron a buscar.

Creo que se termino la charla – dijo Antioch y miro alrededor – este lugar era el antiguo recibidor del Departamento de Misterios (si, también lo investigue) y tiene un portal olvidado que da a una salida…

Escucho una voz – dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta – Sr. Potter… ¿Esta ahí?

… no intentes seguirme, aparte de que conozco mucha mas magia antigua que la que conocía Voldemort…

Harry ¿estas ahí? – la voz de Ron sonó fuerte y clara ¿Qué demonios hacia él ahí? ¿se suponía que ya no iba a trabajar más de Auror? Probablemente Ginny le había avisado que él estaba en una peligrosa misión – Harry responde… Abran esa maldita puerta…

… no quiero empezar a matar a todos tus amiguitos – y Antioch sonrió – Hasta la próxima, Harry Potter.

Y Antioch dio un paso y desapareció accionando un interruptor en el dispensador d agua, pero antes de desvanecerse como el humo agito su varita y la bandada de lechuzas fénix se precipitaron hacia Harry mientras la puerta era abierta por una explosión de Ron y las lechuzas empezaron a atacar y los Aurores empezaron a controlarlas.

Harry estaba de rodillas y miraba al vacio ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer? ¿Por qué su vida estaba plagada de magos oscuros?

¿Qué te paso Harry? – dijo Ron preocupado bajando a la altura de Harry.

Nada – dijo Harry por que no quería preocupar a su amigo – Era una falsa alarma no había ningún intruso.

"Tan solo un enemigo que había jurado acabar con todo lo que él conocía"


End file.
